finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gathering (Final Fantasy XIV)
Gathering is a major gameplay feature, mechanic and term in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn which is carried over from the original release. It allows the Adventurer to acquire items that can be used in Synthesis, and in many cases, items which can only be acquired through gathering or through purchases on the Market Board. Gathering is performed by the Disciples of the Land classes. Gathering, much like Synthesis, is not required for the Main Scenario Quests, and is thus entirely optional. However, it can supplement Synthesis which, in turn, can earn the player high amounts of gil. In theory, the player can avoid every gathering, but this will make leveling Synthesis classes far more costly. To note, while gathering unlocks several unique materials for Synthesis, many others are found by killing enemes. Process Gathering is performed by interacting with several nodes found throughout the map when a tool used by a Disciple of the Land class is equipped. The player must toggle their class' ability which finds nodes first. Classes Botany and Mining When the player interacts with a node within their 5 level range, they can then begin the gathering process. They can then select an item from a list which they want to obtain. This item will have a percent chance to acquire, and a percent chance to reach High Quality once gathered; the player can increase both of these chances with abilities. Several items can also be "Unknown"; these items have not been discovered yet, and have a lower chance of being gathered, but upon discovery will be easier to gather. The player can search for items to gather in the Gathering Log, similar to the Hunting Log. Fishing Fishing is more of a separate minigame in itself, although it involves the same attributes and a similar concept. It relies less on the use of GP and has more random effects. At higher levels, mooching is possible using HQ catches of certain types of fish (such as gobies), allowing the hooking of rare types of fish. Beyond level 50, the Patience and Hookset skills allow fishers to expend GP to improve the chances of catching an HQ fish. Some fishing holes require a certain Gulleye trait to be able to fish from them. Exotic fishing holes such as sand dunes, the Sea of Clouds, magma wells, and aetherochemical spills require certain traits to be able to fish from them. While most fish can be caught at all times with appropriate bait, some only bite at certain times of day, or during certain weather phenomenon. Some fish only appear under the effect of Fisher's Intuition (catching certain fish a number of times), using the Fish Eyes ability, or by studying ichthyological Folklore tomes. Players can track their progress in the Fishing Log, with a Fish Guide describing individual species and a Records window tracking in nine categories. Mechanics GP Each Disciple of the Land class has GP, or Gathering Points. These are required to use certain abilities while gathering, and regenerates over time, as well as when an item is acquired. It replaces the MP bar. Attributes There are only two attributes which help with Gathering, both of which gear, materia and levels increase like other attributes: Some items require a minimum amount of Gathering or Perception in order to collect them. Nodes Nodes (for Botany and Mining) are found throughout the world when the ability to reveal them is toggled on. They are unique to the players on their end, and thus, two players cannot take from one anothers' gathering node. New nodes can be found every five levels, and each node offers different materials to gather. Nodes will respawn as others are used. At high levels, there are "unspoiled" nodes that only activate at certain times each Eorzea day. These contain rare materials not as easily obtained, and with disappear after using it. "Ephemeral" nodes also appear in Heavensward areas, which also are time dependent but can respawn like regular nodes during that time frame. Fishing Holes Fishing Holes can be found throughout Eorzea, including certain city zones. Most bodies of water are classified as fishing holes (though larger bodies may be split into several), each with a selection of fish that may be fished up. The fishing log will track fish in every known hole, and displays a checkmark if any are completed. Fishing holes are divided into six types, requiring appropriate bait: *Saltwater - Coastal water bodies containing "Coastline" and "Deep Sea" fish. *Freshwater - Inland water bodies containing "River" and "Lake" fish. *Dunes - Desert rifts containing "Sand" fish. *Sea of Clouds - Standing mist containing "Skies" and "Floating Island" fish. *Magma - Volcanic rifts containing "Magma" fish. *Aetherochemical Spills - Chemical pools containing "Aetherochemical Spills" fish. Additionally, underwater areas added with 4.0 features "teeming waters" for spearfishing as a variation of fishing holes. High Quality In addition to a chance to receive an item, the player has the chance to get an item to High Quality, or HQ status. This makes the item more valuable for use in Synthesis, and earns the player more experience, in addition to being required for several Quests. Collectables In Heavensward, high-level gathers can obtain "Collectable" materials for Rowena's House of Splendors, which can be traded for EXP, gil, and Gatherers' Scrips. The items requested often changes each real-life day, and each has a minimum rating to be eligible for trading. The "Collectors' Glove" ability must be active for items to be procured as such, and note that "Collectables" cannot be used for synthesis (but, in the case of fish, can be desynthesized) and cannot be stacked in inventory. Gathering collectables as Botany and Mining functions as a minigame similar to Synthesis, in which they must carefully use abilities to increase its quality while ensuring the "wear" does not exceed its threshold (or suffer a severe gathering chance penalty), as well as ensure the node doesn't get exhausted in the process. Only certain materials from unspoiled nodes and ephemeral nodes can be gathered as a collectable. Gathering fish as a collectable is much more straightforward process, as eligible fish will offer a prompt whether to be made into a collectable. The quality rating of fish is determined by its measurement in ilms, multiplied by ten. Aetherial Reduction Some Collectable materials are "reducible," in a manner similar to Desynthesis. These particular materials cannot be traded to the House of Splendors, and only a few are otherwise used in crafting. This process is the only way to obtain aethersand, a rare type of crafting material, and provides elemental crystals and clusters. The yield of Aetherial Reduction is determined by the collectabilty rating, with higher rarity resulting in better aethersand. Category:Final Fantasy XIV